<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runs In The Family by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293794">Runs In The Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Star Wars Pride Project [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Free Fall - Alex Segura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demiromantic Ben Solo, Demiromantic Han Solo, Demiromantic Kes Dameron, Demiromantic Poe Dameron, Demisexual Leia Organa, Eventual Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Shara Bey, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Past Shara Bey/Kes Dameron - Freeform, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Poe Dameron: Freefall, Some Mention Of Possible Internalized Acephobia?, in a weird way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe finds out something about himself as well as his relationship with Ben, post-Kijimi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Star Wars Pride Project [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runs In The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Demiromantic </p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Call this my way of giving a certain acephobic Tumblr blog the finger. 😏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time that Poe actually kissed someone, he was fourteen and it was kind of a letdown.<br/>
<br/>
He had been in relationships, that was what the story said. Truthfully, said “relationships” had been reserved to some bad dates and one awkward spin-the-bottle game where he’d had to kiss one of the girls in his class.<br/>
<br/>
(It had been awkward and uncomfortable, the whole idea of just kissing a complete stranger just because of something a bottle told you to do)<br/>
<br/>
Zorii...well, that one had been interesting. To this day, Poe still didn’t know what to classify it as, if it was something romantic or not. It was weird. Weird as all hell.<br/>
<br/>
And then there was Ben.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Ben, truthfully, was someone that Poe was used to just seeing as a good friend. A really good friend. He’d been there for Ben from the beginning, when they were children. And after returning from Kijimi...well, Poe couldn’t help but wonder when exactly Ben had gotten so tall. So big too. Big enough to all but sweep Poe off the ground when he hugged him.<br/>
<br/>
Their hug lasted enough, at least, for Poe to wish it could go on longer.<br/>
<br/>
He didn’t know, honestly, if it was relief and gratitude or something else.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Ben was there. More there for him than he deserved. It felt like picking up where they left off, if Poe was to be perfectly honest. Laughing together, watching holos...there was something in Poe that wondered if he was just going to get burned.<br/>
<br/>
He seemed to form attachments to people when he already had a strong bond. Zorii...weird as that had been, he could say that was the case. And now Ben...<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
"How did therapy go, son?” Kes said when Poe contacted him over the comm system.<br/>
<br/>
“Draining,” Poe said, with a wry laugh. “But there was something else I didn’t mention. I mean, I wanted to, but...Papa, when you fell in love with Mama, what was it like?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh?” Kes said. “Well, incidentally...I was a lot like you. I didn’t just fall in love with anyone. That awkwardness you felt at that spin-the-bottle game — ”<br/>
<br/>
“ — it’s times like this I wish humans could have a memory wipe, Papa.”<br/>
<br/>
Kes laughed. It was good to see him laugh, at least. Then, more seriously, “I had a feeling you inherited my demiromantic tendencies. Basically...there's one person out there that you’ll find is as unique as a blue apple...”<br/>
<br/>
“Demiromantic?” Then again, it made sense. Kes and Shara had been devoted to each other. Incredibly so. After Shara’s death, Kes hadn’t been the same. “You?”<br/>
<br/>
“You could say your mama and I shared that in common. I think Han might be that too; he wanted to paint the Falcon the demiromantic colors at one point. Chewie said he could change the desktop of his datapad to reflect it.”<br/>
<br/>
Poe grinned. “So...I guess I’m more my mother’s son than I think I am.”<br/>
<br/>
“You are, little bird,” Kes said. “And honestly, if you want to talk to me about anything, I’m here.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, Papa.” Poe didn’t know what he had done to deserve it, but he’d try to keep earning it.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Talking to Ben about it, and confessing his feelings...well, it wasn’t what Poe pictured in confessing his feelings, but Ben said, “You too?"<br/>
<br/>
He unfurled his latest creation. The demiromantic flag, constructed as best as possible from pens that Han had gotten him for his Naming Day.<br/>
<br/>
It made sense. Sweet, wonderful Ben, willing to give when he could.<br/>
<br/>
“Mom’s demisexual,” Ben said. “I just kind of figured that I’d come out like her or Dad. But...it’s just another thing about us both. Besides the fact we mean the galaxy to each other. We’ll just figure things out as we go. What we both like. The cuddling thing and whatnot.”<br/>
<br/>
Poe snorted. “I’m not averse to cuddling.”<br/>
<br/>
Ben smiled. “We’re going to have a good time.”<br/>
<br/>
Poe laughed, despite himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>